


Restaurant

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dating, Developing Friendships, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dinner, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, First Dates, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy and Steve have a nice little night together.Oneshot/drabble





	Restaurant

Right now everything was a little nice. Billy Hargrove had been fighting the fucked up monsters for awhile now, helping out Steve and the rest of the kids. He was trying to relax tonight; he and Steve had decided to go to out. Together. To a restaurant. 

You know, like on a date. 

"Isn't this nice?" Steve said as he sat down across from Billy in the booth. "Just the two of us eating something other than pizza for once?"

Billy wrinkled his nose slightly. "This place is way too fancy, Harrington. I don't know which fork to kill myself with."

Steve snorted. "Well at least you look nice."

"...I can't believe you made me button my shirt." 

Was he still pouting about that? Hm. 

"Don't worry," now it was time for Steve to smirk. "I can take care of the buttons a little bit later for you." He even winked. 

"I am  _suffocating,_ Steven!"

Oh. He didn't get it yet. 


End file.
